The Chosen
by clouisewise
Summary: Sunnydale is gone. The First is scrunched. Buffy isn't the only slayer. The world is a different place, so what will the gang do now?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: This takes place between the end of the television show (Season 7) and the beginning of the comic series (Season 8). It is just my stab at filling in some of the blanks. All characters are present, and thought the story focuses on Kennedy and Willow, everyone will be mentioned. Slightly A/U in that there is no Aluwyn/Saga Vasuki, and Kennedy doesn't "die" (though if you haven't read the Season 8comics than that isn't A/U at all so pretend I never said that!). Any and all feedback is appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not, will not, and will forever wish that I owned them. However, Mr. Joss Whedon has that divine privilage.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the few survivors of Sunnydale (well, the crater that was Sunnydale) clambered back onto the school bus. Faith had gingerly removed Robin from the driver's seat to the place right behind it and was tending to his wounds. Giles had taken his place, and was reviewing a few old maps and atlases in an attempt to figure out what our next step was. Buffy and Dawn took a seat towards the front and chatted quietly about what to do next. Vi was talking to Rona to try and keep her awake, though she was already healing thanks to the new-found slayer powers. Xander, after walking a rather wobbly Willow to the back to the bus to take her seat next to me, sat down across the aisle from Andrew, but neither of them were talking; both of them were rather somber looking.<p>

Willow, after plopping down and settling her head on my shoulder, immediately fell asleep. I guess that spell took a lot out of her. I, on the other hand, am wired. I can barely sit still, and if it wasn't for my Goddess sleeping so soundly next to me I would probably be sprinting up and down the length of the bus and trying to get the able-bodied to spar with me. When the bus starts to move, I cling a little more tightly to Willow. She's out cold, yeah, but she deserves this chance to rest before we have to start worrying about the next step.

"Can I get your guys' attention for a second?"

We all glance up at Buffy, who has stood up in her seat. She is grabbing the back of it with one hand to balance herself, and holding Dawn's with the other. She looks worn, but happy. She smiles as she continues talking.

"I guess we made it, huh?"

The few of us that are still conscious clap or cheer. I give a soft "yippee", not wanting to jar Willow. Everyone quiets down as Buffy starts to talk again.

"We lost a lot of good girls out there", she glances at Xander, "and we lost a lot of good friends. All of them, good people. But in the end, take solace in the fact that you are alive. They died so that you could live – don't waste that. Mourn them, respect their deaths. But remember that we all still have each other. Remember that we are living proof that, once and for all, good won. We beat the ultimate evil."

A few more cheers and claps, and then Buffy opens her mouth to talk again. This time, however, Faith speaks up.

"Hold on now, B. Now I'm all for the celebrating, don't get me wrong, but I would like to know what the hell we're doing now. I think we all would."

We all glance from Faith to Buffy; I think everyone is quietly remembering the last time Faith interrupted a speech that Buffy was giving and experiencing a little bit of a bad taste in our mouths. We stayed quiet and watched them; whether it be out of fear, curiosity, or exhaustion. Thankfully, though, Buffy just smiled at her.

"Ladies, make sure all your stuff is together. We're heading to L.A."


	2. Chapter 1

I wake with a start, with a sudden pain in my left temple. Rubbing my head with my free hand, I realize I must have fallen asleep against the glass. Taking in my surroundings I see that we are about 30 miles outside of Los Angeles – I must have been out for a while. I glance down slightly and see that Willow is still asleep in the same position that she passed out in over an hour ago.

By now, everyone else has moved to the front of the bus and were crowded around Buffy. There was a lot of chatter going on, mostly excited chatter, and I figured I should go up and see what it was that got everyone up out of their seats. Carefully, I take off the brown leather jacket I've been wearing and fold it up. I slide it under Willow's head as I get up and swiftly scoot by her.

As I'm walking up the aisle, I can hear Faith's voice over everyone else's talking.

"Yo, B, I'm starting to feel one half of those double h's. You wanna stop off somewhere and grab some grub for these mini-slayers?"

Buffy tilts her head off of Dawn's shoulder and yawns. She glances around at the handful of us on the bus and asks, "Is anybody else hungry?"

Immediately every hand goes up, including mine. Well, every hand but Willow's. I didn't realize it until now but I am actually starving.

"Well it's unanimous then," Giles says from the driver's seat, "I see a rest area up ahead, I will pull into there so that everyone can get a chance to take care of themselves."

Within minutes, we are pulling the bus to a halt at the shoddy rest stop on US 101, just before Los Angeles. I walk back and check on Willow, who is still out cold, then follow the rest of the crew off the bus. I wonder, what do the few other people that are here in the middle of the day think of us? A rag tag group of girls (and a few guys) that are all cut up and bleeding, but smiling like it's they just saved the world (cause they did). I'm sure it's an interesting sight.

We walk through the automatic doors and immediately, half of us peel off and run straight towards the restrooms. I tried to join them, but was held back by someone holding my elbow. Twirling around, ready to lay into whoever is keeping me from peeing like I've had to do since I sat on the floor across from Willow back in Sunnydale, I notice that it's Xander and immediately soften.

"Hey, Xander."

He smiles, and it's half-hearted but I appreciate it all the same.

"How is she? Willow, I mean. How is she holding up?"

"She's been asleep since we got on the bus actually. Barely moved at all. I figured I would just let her until we get to wherever we're going in L.A."

He smiles again, and pulls me into an unexpected hug.

"Oh", I say softly as I start to hug him back, "thanks Xan."

He loosens his grips slightly and pulls away blushing, a little embarrassed about the hug. It's endearing though, and I place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"And how are you? Holding in there, patchy?"

"Oh. You know. The whole apocalypse thing? Not new."

We share a knowing look and smile. I turn to walk away again, but he grabs my elbow before I can spin all the way around.

"Wait. Kennedy. I just, I need to thank you. Like, really think you."

Confused, I raise an eyebrow at him. "For what?"

"You kept Willow safe. I mean that was some of the major mojo she had going on back there. It could have been... well let's just say it could've ended with Willow undergoing a major makeover, veins and all." He chuckles, though the seriousness of the comment still remains. "Just, thank you. Willow is all I have now. Of course there is Buffy and Dawn and Giles and everyone else, but Will has been there from the beginning. She's been my bestfriend for as long as I can remember. Losing her is something I just don't think I could make it through. So, thank you."

Not knowing what to say, I just pull him in for another unexpected hug. He wraps his arms around me tightly. I smile into his broad chest. It's a little foreign to me, whatever this feeling that I am feeling is, but I am welcoming it. I don't think I did very much in the way of keeping Willow 'grounded', but I am eternally grateful that she is still here. For Xander, for Buffy... for me.

Xander gives me one last squeeze before letting go and grinning like a fool.

"Guess I'll let you head off to the little slayer's room now, huh?"

Smiling again, I just nod and spin to walk away. I had almost forgot about haw badly I had to pee until now. Luckily, there was a an unnecessary amount of bathroom stalls at this rest stop so I didn't even have to wait in line. Thank god; there's something I won't miss about being back in Sunnydale.

After finishing my business, I exit the bathroom and head straight to the little convenience store located across from them. Shoving my hands in my pocket, I realize all too late that whatever cash I had was in my jacket pocket. I groan and walk out.

"Hold up, junior", Faith calls from behind me, "G man gave me some cash to hand out to all of you. Here's $40, $20 for you and $20 for Red. Just get whatever you need and head back, we're leaving in a few minutes."

I smile and thank her before cheerfully bouncing back towards the store. I don't think that I could have gone any longer without something in my stomach, I already feel like I haven't eaten in days. Once inside, I pick up a few essentials (like gauze, bandaids, a needle and thread, and water) and a few not-so-essentials (sour gummy worms, two hotdogs and a handful of candy bars). With $10 still left over, I happily exit and join the rest of the girls on the bus.

Once walking up the steps, I am extremely pleased to see that Willow is up at the front of the bus talking to Buffy. She looks exhausted still, and is using Buffy as a human support stick, but is up and about. And smiling. My breath catches in my throat.

"Hey you", she says as I round the corner.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her as close as I can.

"Hey yourself."

Pulling away, she notices my bag from the convenience store.

"Oh, any goodies for me?", she smiles.

"Well, I mean, there may be some sour gummy worms and a hotdog in here for the next gal that gives me a kiss."

Without missing a beat, Willow leans in a gives me a chaste kiss. She smiles as she pulls away, then playfully snatches the bag away, hugs Buffy, and begins to walk back to the back of the bus. She doesn't make it more than a few steps, however, before her knees give out and she starts to fall forward. Being closer to her than I, Buffy quickly grabs her shoulder and pulls her back to catch her before she falls.

"Whoa, Will. Be careful."

She smiles sleepily and looks up, muttering a barely audible 'oops' before she passes out. Buffy picks her up in one swift motion and turns to place her in my arms. She smiles as I take her.

"She'll be okay, Kennedy", she says as the worry on my face is probably becoming palpable, "she's probably just wiped from that spell. That was some pretty heavy stuff back there."

Still smiling, she places the bag in my hand, and moves into a seat so that I can scoot past her and back to where we have been sitting. Gently, I set Willow down on the bench, with her head on my jacket like it was before. I set her food and a drink next to her on the floor, in a place I'm convinced they won't roll, and head back up to the front to join the rest of the gang.

I sit down in an empty seat across from Rona and Vi, and open up the first aid supplies I bought. Carefully, I wrap the wounds on my hands and knuckles, then roll up my pants to use the needle and thread as make-shift stitches to stitch up the deep wound found on my calf. As I do, however, I notice that the deep gash has already healed to a not-so-bad scratch. _Slayer healing is something else_. The bus starts to move as I put the supplies back into their plastic bag and swap them for the hotdog and handful of candy bars. Faith, who has sat back down next to Robin and has been carefully giving him water, speaks up above the chatter again as we pass a big green sign.

"Well, slayerettes, welcome to L.A."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Okay so I never really watched Angel. I mean I watched a couple episodes, especially the crossovers, but I was never really all that invested in the story. That being said, some of the details may not be entirely correct but I will do my best. Just let me know if there is anything super off and I will do my best to fix it within the confines of the story. :)

* * *

><p>"Now that's what I call some digs", I whisper to no one in particular as we pull up to some gaudy old hotel off the backstreets of downtown L.A just after sunset. The hotel itself was massive, several floors high, and though it doesn't appear to be the most well kept it is still rather impressive. And that's coming from a girl that grew up in a house that had <em>wings<em>.

As we pull to a stop in front of the building, there is a group of people standing outside. None of them are exactly smiling, but they somehow manage to still look happy. Buffy runs off of the bus first, her backpack and a duffle in tow, and falls into the arms of the man at the head of the group. He wraps his arms around her and I can see that she's crying. It's weird, you know, to see her cry. Buffy our fearless leader, crying into the chest of a large man with a surprisingly perfect hair-do. He lets her go (obviously reluctantly) and she says something to Giles, who is still in the driver's seat. He rises slowly and turns to face us.

"Everyone grab your things and carefully step off of the bus, Buffy and Angel will lead you inside and explain everything to you in there."

Everyone starts to rise and grab their bags, muttering amongst themselves, and exit the bus. Without saying a word Xander hangs back with me and heads to where Willow's single duffle is, and picks it up. He smiles as he walks by me, which I return, then joins Buffy who is waiting by the door of the bus. I walk to the back, carefully remove my jacket from under Willow's head and put it on. After securing my backpack on my shoulders, I gently pick my Goddess up and head off the bus to join the rest of the group.

Once inside, I place Willow on the couch that Xander saved for her then sat down on the floor directly in front of her. Rona and Vi sit down next to me. All three of us looked up when the man that Buffy hugged started talking.

"I already know a few of you, but to those that do not know me, I am Angel. I own this hotel, and all of you are welcomed to stay here as long as you need." He glances over to the group of people against the wall. "Gunn, Fred, Westley, and Lorne – my associates – are here to help you with anything that you might need. Just let myself or one of them know and we will get it for you."

He then looks over at Buffy, who's standing to his left. She takes a step forward.

"I know you're all going to be wondering what the next step is. Where we go from here. Unfortunately, I haven't thought that far ahead. For right now let's just take advantage of this opportunity that Angel and his friends have given us and rest for a few days. We'll figure everything out once our wounded are healed up and we get the chance to recuperate."

Buffy and Angel share a look, and I swear I saw a little smile there but I dismiss it as the exhaustion that is coming on quickly.

"Fred", Angel says and a small mousey girl steps forward, "will show everyone to their rooms upstairs. Anyone that is seriously injured can go straight through the walk-way behind me. There is a common room that we can use as a make-shift emergency room. Lorne", and now a very intimidating (but smiling) green man steps forward, "will help those that need it get there."

Immediately, Faith rises with Robin and goes to the common room. Vi also gets up and follows them, helping a hobbling Rona. I stand slowly as everyone else in the room does and pick up Willow before following Fred the elegant spiral staircase. She breaks the girls off into groups of two on the second floor. Buffy and Dawn break off into their own room, Xander and Andrew break off into one, Giles chooses to be alone in his, and lastly, Fred assigns Willow and I to room 222. After putting Willow's bag down for me, she lets me know that dinner will be ready in about an hour if I would like to come down for something to eat. I thank her as she walks out and gently shuts the door.

Gingerly I place Willow down on the queen sized bed and shrug off my backpack. I pull it into my lap, unzip it, then flip it upside down to empty it's few contents onto the floor in front of me – 3 pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, a pair of sleep shorts, one nightie, a stake, a knife, and (I am rather embarrassed to admit this) the drink umbrellas from Willow and I's first "date" at The Bronze in Sunnydale. I fold the clothes and set them on the dresser, set the weapons on the side table next to the bed, and the umbrellas into the outside pocket of my backpack. I then bend down and grab Willow's duffle and repeat the action – out falls several pairs of pants, several shirts, two dresses, a photo album, a few books, and a plastic bag filled with crystals and candles of all colors, shapes and sizes. Not wanting to snoop through the album or the books I place them back into the duffle with the bag of magic goodies, then fold her clothes and place them next to mine.

I turn and take is how beautiful Willow is, sleeping surprisingly peacefully on top of the covers of the bed. I kick off my shoes and take off my jacket as I walk towards the bed, smiling slightly, then collapse onto the mattress next to her. I wrap my arms around Willow's stomach and get as close to her as I possibly can before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Okay so this chapter contains a bit of fluff. It might be a few days before I can update again and I wanted to end things on a good note. ;)

* * *

><p>"Kennedy! Kennnnnedy! Wake up!"<p>

I reluctantly open my eyes and meet the frustrated face of Rona standing over me. Not wanting anything to do with getting up right now, I roll away from her and pull my pillow over my head.

"No. Need more sleep."

"Sorry, girl. It's been like 12 hours and Buffy needs us all downstairs, to do a roll call or some shit. So come on," Rona rips the pillow away from me and lightly taps the sides of my face with her hands, "time to wake up!"

Groaning, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up. I look back, about to be very upset if Rona's persistence woke Willow, but it turns out that she has already gotten up. There is a note on her pillow, though, so I reach out to grab it.

_My dearest Kennedy_

_I woke before you and didn't have the heart to wake you. I'm heading downstairs to get something to eat (turns out that major mojo made me major hungry!) and catch up with Buffy and Xander. Come find me when you're up?_

_- Willow_

_P.S. You snore like crazy and you're adorable_

Chuckling to myself, I get up and grab my jacket then follow Rona out the door. Downstairs, I spot my Goddess sipping on a mug (of what I am guessing is hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows) and talking to Buffy, Xander, Angel and Fred. She glances my direction as I step off the stairs and sends an amazing smile my way. I simply smile back before heading to the kitchen to grab my own mug (only mine is filled with coffee; very very _very_ strong coffee.). When I return to the lobby I take a seat next to Rona on the couch and settle in for whatever Buffy deemed important enough to wake me up. It isn't Buffy who steps up and begins to speak, however – it's Giles.

"Thank you for coming down here, girls. I know we are all still pretty exhausted." Everyone in the room nods or mutters agreements. "I really just wanted to get everyone together for the breakfast Lorne has provided for us. But, before you head into the kitchen, could you each stop off and speak with Willow? She has a few questions for you. Just a few things that we would like to get straight about each of you, in the event that you decide to continue on with us, in whatever we choose to do next."

He smiles politely, nods, then excuses himself to the kitchen. Anyone in the room that didn't recently become a slayer follows behind him. The rest of us form a loose line in front of Willow, who is sitting a chair behind where Giles was standing with a pen and a pad of paper. I can't quite make out what she is asking the girls ahead of me, but I can see her scribbling away diligently on her pad. After the three girls ahead of me have had their chance to speak to her and head to the kitchen, I finally get to talk to my Goddess.

"Hey", I say smiling as I walk up.

She beams back at me, and stands a little to capture my lips in a quick kiss. "Well hey there."

"So what's the interrogation all about?"

"Buffy and Giles want to get a little information on all the girls. Information that seems really vital, but we didn't have it before hand. They want to get it all together a-and keep it in case any of you decide to continue to... well, to do whatever it is that they're going to be doing."

I nod, curious about what kinds of questions I'm about to answer.

"Okay. Hit me."

"Okay," she smiles, "name?"

"Kennedy. I think that you could have guessed that one."

"No, silly. Your _full_ name."

I groan, "Kennedy Anne Nuñez_"._ I don't know why, but I've always been uncomfortable with people knowing my full name; I've always been just Kennedy. I guess it's part of the image. Saying it to Willow, though, is not so bad. It's almost as if I want to share the things no one else knows about me with her.

"Birth-date and place?"

"June 9th. Boston."

Willow nods and scribbles the information down on her little pad before looking up. She meets my eyes, blushes, and quickly looks away.

"Um... do you have a... um. A partner or significant other worth noting?"

I smile, finding it a little amusing that she's embarrassed to ask me that question.

"Oh yes. Her name is Willow. If you don't know her already you definitely should meet her, she's this beautiful Goddess with these amazing eyes and these lickable freckles on her face... and other places... There's actually a really cute one on-"

"Ah! Okay. So I'll just write y-yes here, then?"

I nod, "As long as that's alright with you."

I earn a small smile from her before she looks down to write on her pad of paper.

"Okay, and lastly, any emergency contacts? Like your parents or sister? Best friend back home?"

Mulling the question over, I decide to give her my mother's cell phone number. I don't hesitate to add, however, that even in the event of an emergency she probably wouldn't bother coming out here. Willow looks as if she wants to push the subject, but (thankfully) she doesn't.

"Good! Well that's all I need, Kenn. I've got to finish up here," she glances at the dozen of girls standing behind me, "but how about afterwards I come find you?"

"I would expect nothing else."

* * *

><p>After I finish devouring my breakfast, which consisted of five pancakes, two eggs, hash-browns, a bagel, four sausage links, and the largest glass of o.j. I've ever seen (if that sounds like a lot, you should have seen what Buffy and Faith gobbled down), Willow still has two girls to talk to. She looks a little stressed (I can tell by the way she is tapping her pen on the pad of paper between scribbles and the way she keeps brushing imaginary strands of hair out of her face), so I grab her a cup of juice and set it down on the side-table next to her. She smiles at me appreciatively and gently squeezes my hand as I walk away.<p>

Feeling much more awake now, and having more energy than I know what to do with, I decide a run would be a nice way to kill some time. I head upstairs, change into the only pair of shorts I own and a t-shirt, and let Faith know what I'm up to as I walk out the door.

* * *

><p>By the time I return from my run, I am drenched in sweat. I've never been to L.A. before and underestimated the mid-day heat I would experience here. No one appears to be around so I head straight upstairs to room 222 to take a shower before I go looking for Willow and the rest of the gang. I shut and lock the door behind me as I walk into the room, and immediately peel off my sweaty t-shirt.<p>

Once again, I find myself thanking the Gods that I don't have to stand in line to use the bathroom.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror as I peel off my shorts and sports bra and almost shudder at the sight – The new scars are definitely unwelcomed, but that's not what unsettles me; it is obvious that I haven't taken a shower since Sunnydale and I am desperately in need of one. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a dirt outline of my body on the bed.

I turn the water in the shower to as hot as it will possibly get and slowly step in. It's probably one of the best feelings I've had all day; the sweat and dirt and blood is finally being washed off. Relishing the feeling for a few minutes, I look up into the water so that it cascades down my neck and face. Just as I am about to reach out and grab the little bottle of shampoo that was provided in the shower, I somehow hear the door to the bedroom open and close over the sound of the water. Cautiously, I step back out of the water to listen to what is going on outside the bathroom door – I hear slow footsteps through the room... the bathroom door handle turning... the door opening and closing... and finally a very familiar rustle. The rustle of clothes being pulled over a face and thighs. Over the gorgeous face and supple thighs of a very particular red head.

The shower curtain is quickly drawn and is replaced with the image of Willow, baring all, her lips curled upwards into a wicked grin.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all", I reply coyly then take a step aside for her to come in.

She takes a painstakingly slow step into the shower before joining me under the water, careful not to brush anything vital up against me.

"Want some help with that?"

I gulp, suddenly overcome by the burning feeling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't even notice was there until now. Not even able to formulate a sentence as I watch the water fall over Willow's shoulders, over her chest, down her firm stomach, trickle between her legs and down her smooth thighs... all I can manage to do is mumble a barely understandable 'uh huh'. She leans forward to grab the shampoo bottle I placed behind me; I swear that I felt her lips graze my neck but I definitely could have imagined it.

Willow puts a little shampoo in her left hand and uses her right hand to grab my shoulder and gently spin me around. I feel her begin to massage the shampoo into my hair – it feels so relaxing, to have her hands in my hair like this. Amidst the hair washing, my Goddess takes a step forward and presses her chest against my back. I gasp at the contact, and immediately lean back into the touch. Her hands come out of my hair, move to my shoulders, and we take a joint step into the water to rinse the shampoo out. As I feel the last off the suds run between our bodies I can barely take it, and quickly turn around and capture Willow's lips in mine. She is surprised at first, but quickly begins to kiss back. Without much hesitation she pulls my bottom lip between hers and gives it a gentle bite, earning a small whimper from me. I take a step and push her up against the wall in the shower, my hands moving from my sides to gently knead Willow's hips. She moves her hands down from my shoulders to lightly drag her fingernails down my chest and settle them on the small of my back. Chills shoot down my spine at the contact and I run my tongue along Willow's lips, begging to access. She grants it, and we moan into eachother's mouths at the deepened kiss.

Quickly, and without warning, Willow pulls back. She has a quizzical look on her face and is looking at nothing in particular.

"Will?" No response. "Uh, Willow?"

She looks at me after shaking her head, as if physically trying to shake a thought.

"I'm sorry, babe" she leans in for a chaste kiss, "but Buffy just called me. Well kind of. It's like, calling me but it's all in my head a-and only I can hear it and this is just a really bad time for her to do it and I asked if it could wait, cause I am a little preoccupied at the moment, but she said it was important so-"

I smile, and interrupt her sentence with a kiss (I really do love the Willowbabble).

"Red. It's okay. Take care of your important business and we can finish this later." I wink at her, which causes her breath to visibly hitch in her throat.

"I owe you", she says as she quickly steps out of the shower and reaches for a towel. I tap the freckle on her ass as she crosses the threshold of the shower.

"You're damn right."


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I tried to fit a lot into this chapter so I apologize if it seems a little long. Once again, I might not be able to update for a few days, so please try to enjoy this chapter while I (reluctantly) get back to real life for a while.

* * *

><p>The cool airs chills me as I get out of the shower so I sprint from the bathroom to the dresser in the room where my clothes are folded. The pickings are scarce, so I grab a pair of jeans and my only tank top, then make a mental note to go shopping before we leave L.A. Whenever that will be.<p>

I get dressed and head down stairs, where what appears to be all of the girls are sitting in the common room talking.

"Hey Kennedy", one who's name I don't remember yells. She stands up and starts walking towards me.

I politely wave to them all as I walk past, but don't stop – I'm on a mission. I can faintly hear Willow talking somewhere on the first floor, so I follow the sound of her voice. There's no sign of her in the kitchen, or the dining room, so I head out the back door. Sure enough Willow, Xander, Buffy and Giles are huddled closely to one another and talking.

I smile as I walk up. "Hey, guys."

Everyone turns to look at me and politely smiles, but they all look nervous. Like I caught them doing something bad. Dismissing the thought, I walk up to Willow and kiss her cheek. She smiles and return the gesture.

"Hey you."

I smile and straighten up, then take a look around at each of them.

"So what are you guys up to? Lookin' all hush-hush over here, going to make some of the girls suspicious."

Buffy visibly stiffens at the comment. "We're uh, we're just talking. No big deal."

"Okay", I say skeptically.

"Kennedy, why don't you gather up the girls and run some drill why we finish up here?" My Goddess says as she rises. "Afterwards, w-we should talk."

I raise an eyebrow. Not sure if I should be concerned or not, I nod at her. I feel like I've been waiting to catch up with Willow since we got to L.A. and now I'm not so sure I want to.

"Sure thing, Red", I force a smile. "I'll go get everyone together. I'll talk to you later, I guess?"

She just nods. I pull her in for a hug, but she's so tense that I cut it short. She sends me an empathetic smile and goes back to the group. I sigh as I walk away.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty girls! Get up!"<p>

The girls stand slowly as I walk in, all of them looking confused.

"What's up, Kennedy?" Vi says, her head cocked to the side.

"That hat is ugly." I say to her quickly, pulling the rainbow-colored cap off of her head and tossing it across the room into the trashcan. She knits her eyebrows together and shoves my shoulder.

"What the hell!"

"And Rona", I say as I walk up to her, "what's up with the overalls?"

"Um, I like overalls."

I move across the room to the nameless girl from earlier, and tug on the collar of her turquoise sweater. "And you, what's up with this sweater? It's awful."

She doesn't say anything, but blushes and looks away quickly. Vi and Rona are staring at me with their arms crossed, as if demanding an explanation.

"Listen girls. Willow and Buffy want me to run you through some drills, but I have a better idea. How about I hit the ATM, we hit the mall, and we all get some new clothes? I know for a fact that you guys couldn't fit much more than one sensible outfit into your duffle bags. A few of you even less."

All the girls look around at each other then back at me, and slowly smiles spread across all of their faces. Rona takes a step forward and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Kennedy, have I ever told you how much I like you?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we burst through the door of the hotel talking and laughing loudly. All of our happy banter is cut short, however, when we meet the angry faces of Buffy, Faith and Willow in the main room. We all stop dead in our tracks and a few of the girls behind me drop their bags. I glance nervously behind me, hoping that someone will offer me some back-up but it becomes clear that I am on my own when every single girl avoids my gaze. Sighing, I take a step forward and look Buffy in the eyes.<p>

"H-hey Buffy! We... uh we just went out for a little while to-"

"Three hours!" Buffy yells. "You took the girls out for _three hours_without telling anyone where you were going or what you were doing. Do you have any idea how freaked all of us were to come back inside and see that everyone was gone?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You thought wrong, junior." Faith takes a step to me and jabs her pointer into my shoulder. "I know you girls are happy we beat the big bad but B is still in charge. I thought we made it clear you were gonna run _drills_with the girls? Not take them on a fucking shopping spree."

I shift my gaze uncomfortably and fiddle with the handles of my bags.

"Just thought that everyone could use some new clothes..." I hold up the bags in my left hand. "I even got some for you guys!"

I look up and catch Willow's gaze, but am surprised to see it still sullen and disappointed. She shakes her head at me and turns to walk away, without saying a word. Buffy grabs my shoulder, roughly, as I try to follow her.

"Go upstairs. All of you. Now. Go to your rooms and stay there. You're all on lock down."

I try to push past her to follow Willow but her grip on my shoulder doesn't loosen.

"You too, Kennedy. Go upstairs."

"But Willow-"

"Is an adult. An angry adult. You scared her. You scared all of us. Give her space, and she'll come to you when she's ready. Now _go_."

Feeling defeated, and knowing that there is no use trying to argue with Buffy or Faith, I drop their bags in front of them then stomp up the stairs. I turn and slam the door, much like many of the other girls, and throw myself onto the bed. Okay, so I'm acting like a spoiled brat (hah) but this is ridiculous. We are slayer! Chosen to fight against evil! Not a bunch of little girls that should be punished for not letting Mama Buffy know that we were going out. Slowly, I pick myself up off of the bed and turn to my bags.

* * *

><p>By the time I get all of the clothes out of the bags, folded, and put away, a good 30 minutes has passed. Just as I begin to wonder where in the world Willow has gone, the handle to our room slowly turns and the door is opened. In walks Willow, looking slightly less upset than before.<p>

"Hey, Will."

She catches my eyes and gives me a half-hearted smile. Closing the door behind her, she walks over to the clothes on the dresser and begins to look at all the new ones I purchased. My Goddess refrains from saying anything, however, and I know enough about girls to know that's never a good sign.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about today. Everyone has just been kind of floating. And dirty. And don't even get me started on the smell. I just... I thought everyone would appreciate some new stuff, you know?"

"It's okay, Kenn." She walks over and takes a seat next to me on the bed, then leans over to put her head on my shoulder. "I was just so worried. And then I was so angry."

Turning, I place a gentle kiss on her temple.

"I'm so sorry, Willow. I didn't mean to worry you."

My Goddess picks her head up and gives me a loving kiss, the kind that is so so simple but still makes my legs feel like jello. I smile into her lips, and catch her smiling as she pulls away.

"So what did you want to talk about earlier?" I say quietly, in an attempt to get the subject away from earlier. As I speak I rise and stretch, then settle myself against the doorframe separating the bathroom from the bedroom.

Willow visibly stiffens, and I see her eyes dart from side to side.

"Oh. That. Yes. Well. It's really not that important. Well it kind of is b-but I don't want to pressure you into anything, or make you feel like you have to do something because I'm doing something or-"

"Spill it, Red."

She sighs. "Okay. Well. We've been talking, the gang a-and I. Giles wants to start finding the slayers that I called and train them. Get them organized. So that in the event that something big and bad comes up again, we'll be ready. Like, uh, a army of sorts."

"An army of slayers?" I smile to myself, for some reason thinking of the house in Sunnydale filled with even more young girls. Willow smiles back at me, albeit a little nervously.

"Yes! Exactly. And everyone kind of decided that, um, well that the next step would be to go to Cleveland. There's another hellmouth there and we think it'll give us an amazing training opportunity."

I look at her with my eyebrow raised, not really sure what to say. I had never really thought about what we would do after we left Sunnydale – I never really thought about what I would do, or what Willow would do, or if we would be doing it together. I may have hoped, but I never really put any real thought into it. There isn't much I know about Cleveland – it's in Ohio and it's really cold. That's about it.

"Kennedy, I know this is kind of weird. I know we don't know each other _that_well. A-and you definitely don't have to answer right now! But, um... but I was wondering if you'd come? To Cleveland? With m-me. It's something I think would be so good for us, for all the new slayers. It's an amazing opportunity to hone your strength and your powers, and to get to know hundreds of other girls that are just like you. And I would get the chance to meet other wiccas from around the world, and get the chance to work on my magicks with them. I just..." She begins to speak quietly, just above a whisper. "I love you and I want you to be a part of it with me."

My heart just into my throat and suddenly my mouth and brain disconnect. "Willow... I..."

I can't seem to get my mouth to work. I don't know if she knows she said it. Does she know? Did she do it on purpose? Or was it an accident? Does she mean it? I furrow my brow and look at her intensely.

More uncomfortable time than I am willing to admit passes, and I can see the array of emotions flashing across Willow's face. She's worried, she's concerned – she's sad. I want to open my mouth but my mouth is just so dry. She loves me. She told me she loves me. She actually said the words. She gets up from her spot at the edge of the bed and begins to pace around the room, slowly at first but she's picking up speed. My Goddess is wringing her hands nervously, and begins to speak in a frantic tone. She is on the verge of tears.

"I mean, you don't even know me. I mean, not _really_. And I don't _really_ know you! How could I expect you to move halfway across the country with me and fight evil with me and just... just b-be with me when the only reason I know your full name is because I-I had to get it for Giles! How could I expect you to pick up your life, this time voluntarily, and move across the country for me when I don't even know how old you are! O-or why you and your parents don't talk. I don't know anything about your past or what in the world you were doing before you came to Sunnydale. Kennedy, how could I expect you to do th-"

"Nineteen."

She stops dead in her tracks, and glances up at me with a confused look on her face. "W-what?"

"Nineteen. I'm nineteen", I say slowly. "And my parents, we don't talk because they think I'm still at boarding school in London. When my watcher, Hensworth, came to get me when I was eight, my parents were under the impression that I got into this prestigious school and sent me off without hesitation. I haven't seen them since my sixteenth birthday, or talked to them since before I came to Sunnydale."

Willow sits back onto the bed roughly. I push myself off of the doorframe and sit next to her, feeling her eyes on me the whole time. After clearing my throat, I open my mouth to speak again, not knowing exactly what I am going to say now.

"My father's family made a lot of money in the oil business in the 20's and he inherited all of it when my grandfather died. He was never around when I was growing up. My mother died when I was very young, but I remember that she was beautiful, and that she used to sing me Spanish lullabies. My stepmother Julia and I don't get along, but I play nice because I don't want her to keep my half sister Avery away from me. She's only 6 now but she looks just like me. Acts like me too, only I am probably a little more bratty."

I glance over at her quickly and see her smile through her tears.

"Before Giles brought me to Sunnydale, I lived in London with my watcher. He was the most strict and loving man I have ever met in my entire life. He raised me, he trained me, he took care of me. I loved him so much. I...I went for a jog. The sun was setting and he said I shouldn't but I was mad about something stupid, some... girl, so I went anyways. When I came back, the door was wide open. I heard fighting but by the time I got to the office where it was all coming from it was way too late. They... th-they gutted him, left him there on the floor. I packed a bag as quickly as I could and just ran. I don't know how Giles found me but he did. And he brought me to you."

I don't know when the tears started falling but I can taste them now as I lick my dry lips. A gentle hand touches my shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze. I glance up at Willow... her eyes sparkling, her cheeks tear-streaked, her lips pursed into a concerned pout... and I realize that I haven't really said anything useful. At least, not useful for this situation.

"I... Life is hard, you know? I'm so used to getting everything I want and for the past few months things have been a lot harder than I ever expected them to be. Things are actually hard to obtain, hard to keep... Like you. Like all the training we did in just a few weeks. Like getting this great gift, the gift you gave me and all the other potentials. All these things were so hard, Will..."

I can see her gulp, and take a deep breath before I continue talking.

"They were so worth it though. It's all so worth it. Willow, I love you. So much that it scares the shit out of me. And the old Kennedy would turn and run, would take whatever road I could away from any kind of attachment like this. But... I don't want to. I want to be with you, learn everything about you. And I want you to learn everything about me."

"Wait", she spins me around using the hand on my shoulder so that I am looking at her, "what are you saying, Kennedy?"

Oh god. I've been Willowbabbling this whole time huh?

"I'm not so good at this," I say with a quiet chuckle. "What I'm saying, Willow, is that I love you. And that I would love nothing more than the chance to be with you, in any corner of the world. Even a freezing cold one like Cleveland."


	6. AN

Hello there to anyone that is still paying attention to this story! I am pretty much the shittiest for leaving things the way I did, but long story short I broke up with the girl I was dating, lived in my Jeep for a while, spent a lot of time on the beach, and finally, have moved back to my hometown for a fresh boot/restart. I just wanted to let you all know that THIS STORY CAN FINALLY CONTINUE. I am writing a little here and there and will have new chapters posted by the first of the year. I didn't forget about you all, I pinky promise! Thanks for hangin' in there.


End file.
